


The Science of Shipping

by InkyKinky



Series: The JeanMarco Project [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, Real Life Shipping - Freeform, Writer, fiction in fiction, jeanmarco, matchmaker, smut between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and the rest of her friends are annoyed on how blind Jean and Marco seem to each other's feelings, so Sasha tries to play matchmaker and bring them together via her Christmas presents.<br/>However, the struggles are real, and the flustered boys aren't a real help at all.</p><p>In the end, Dr. Hanji drunkenly sings cheezy Oldies at the Christmas Karaoke, and maybe, just maybe, a 'scientific' essay will bring Jean and Marco together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously they can be such giant dorks.  
> (and Sash is basically the embodiment of me writing [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385149))
> 
> Have fun, folks ~
> 
> my [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter]()

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Hey sash wuzzup**

Sasha chewed on her inner cheeks and stared on the screen of her laptop, then back again at her mobile. She actually wasn’t in the mood to tell what she was about to do. Oh no, teenage hormones kicking in again in this case was even too weird for Connie, was it? She stared at the blank word document, the stupid stick blinking up constantly, just pleading to finally pick up writing. And she wanted to do that for _so long_. Yes, she had needs.

She sighed half-heartedly and picked up her phone, taking a snapshot with an ugly grimace, writing **‘YO SOME UGLY SHIT’** and sent it to Connie. He didn’t wait long to snapchat back, two pencils stuffed into his nostrils, obviously babysitting his little sister. **‘YO here goes the walrus’** the picture titled and Sasha had to snort that some crumbs flew on the screen on her lap.

She took another selfie, this time more serious, showing the computer in front of her, **‘sry have school project my ass.’** – What a lie.  
Sasha munched another cookie, cracked her hands, loosened her shoulders and concentrated on the white page. This actually was evil but she couldn’t help herself.

 **“Marco sighed in defeat. ‘Jean, how am I supposed to–’  
** **‘Shhht,’ the two-toned guy laid a finger on Marco’s lips to shush him, ‘Do not talk, babe.’**  
**‘But Jean!’ the brunette cried out in desperation”** – and Sasha did not know how to go on.

She let out a loud _‘Pffffffft’_ and ruffled her fringe. This actually was so weird but she felt the urge to do it.

 **“as the other man drew closer that their crotches nearly touched. Marco gulped audible.  
** **‘Relax, babe,’ Jean whispered in his raspy”** – _No, delete that._ – **“in his dark, raspy voice, sending shivers down Freckles’ spine.  
** **‘J-Jean,’ Marco’s voice was feeble, his dick growing hard from the tension in the air.”** – _Fuck, OK how do I go on?_ –  
**“‘It’s going to get tight down there, doesn’t it?’ Jean nodded downstairs, making Marco blush under his freckles in a beaming red. Marco was too dizzy to form an answer, so Jean did instead.  
** **‘You want me to do you?’ – It wasn’t even a real question. It was a deadpanned statement, something Marco was incredibly uncomfortable with and at the same time he was glad not to have to say a word. Jean pushed even closer, letting his leg slip between Marco’s, grinding their crotches together.**  
**‘Your – freckles – are incredibly – hot,’ Jean panted into Marco’s ear, the movement of his lips tickling on the freckled, sensitive skin.”**

OK. Wow. That was – not so much actually. Sasha frowned at the maybe maximal 1/3 of a page.

‘But they ain’t doin’ the do already,’ she tried to comfort herself. She had never written such stuff before. Not about a friend. And his crush.

At the last chiller-party at Eren’s house (they really didn’t do anything but sit on a couch), where the sexual tension between Marco and his friend Jean were too much to take, Sasha had the unbelievably marvellous idea to write a smut fic about them. For outstanding people it was too obvious how they eye-fucked each other 24/7 but they would never get the idea that the other did exactly the same. Sasha had to grin.

She knew what a goddamn pain it actually was to Marco. Once last November (yes, this was going on for _several years_ already and the idiots didn’t have the slightest clue) he had stood in Sasha’s door, eyes cried red, a huge pack of chocolate (‘because you have to bear my sobbing shit’) and _Les Misérables_ (‘Really Marco? This will only make it worse!’) – at ‘On My Own’ he was a sobbing picture of misery, and Sasha wouldn’t stop him feeding the entire chocolate to himself, Marco constantly asking whether it was OK to have another piece and constantly apologising and promising he’d buy her a new one. Fuck, he was such an adorable dork, Jean believing the same, and WHY THE FUCK NOT. _YOLO._

 **“Marco gasped as Jean’s slim lips ghosted along his neck and jaw line.  
** **‘Oh God, Marco,’ Jean murmured in the hottest slur, making Marco’s member”** Sasha giggled at the alliteration. **“growing more and more in size.  
** **‘J-Jean,’ Marco panted, his blood rushing through his entire body, making his limbs feel incredibly uselessly numb. The small moans escaping Freckles’ mouth turned on Jean even more, his hips jerking uncontrollably up to meet the other’s bulge.**  
**‘OOH FUCKK...’ Jean groaned, slipping his hand up to grab Marco’s neck and pull him down, letting their lips crush together in a feverish need.”**

 _It’s half a side, duh..._ Sasha thought disappointed. The very moment, her phone lit up, signing that Connie had sent another snapchat. Half his face was painted red and some kind of dirty olive-green watercolours, titling **‘HEEEEEEELP!!!!’**  
Sasha shoved her laptop on her bed, letting herself fall on her belly and answer with a triple-chin selfie **‘I don’t get on either.’**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
The fuck u doin**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Stuff.**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U no homework i kno u**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Dafuq?**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
V serious project**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
HAHA GOOD JOKE WHAT IS IT**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Jeanmarco smut fic**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Wut????**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
EEEHHH...**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U serious?**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Yo.**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
No comment.**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U crept out or wat**

**From: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
I demand reading it first or i tell jean n marco**

**To: BEST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U TRYIN TO BLACKMAIL ME SPRINGER BAD IDEA**

**From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Adn yes u r a creep**

Sasha shrugged and threw her mobile away. She sensed a slight growl in her stomach so she got up for some crisps and a sausage.  
‘Dinner’s ready in twenty minutes, Sash,’ her dad informed her but she just shrugged and vanished in her room again.

*******

Sasha stared at the file.  
‘The fuck am I doing right now?’ she asked her computer. No answer. Only the stupid stick blinked up again. Three plates of lasagne didn’t help much to concentrate.  
‘THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK,’ Sasha moaned in defeat to the half-spare page.

**“Jean’s tongue slit smoothly over Marco’s lips, the latter’s mouth opening instantly in surprise and the innocent fear of doing something wrong. He could sense the wet muscle discovering his inside, playfully teasing his own tongue. The freckled man felt the heat rising inside him even further, and suddenly, he sprang to action. His tongue answered the other’s, slipping into Jean’s mouth, rubbing its tip on the roof. Jean’s moans were delicious, instantly muffled by Marco’s skin contact. Also Marco’s hands now started moving, they were tangled in the hem of Jean’s shirt, urgently pulling at it that Jean’s torso soon laid bare, for Marco to examine more closely with his fingertips, not daring to break the kiss. Now it was Jean wimping and whining, being at total mercy of Marco, only trying to hold on something with his hands. His fingers grabbed into dark, dishevelled locks and pulled at Marco’s collar. The desperate”**

Sasha bit her lips since her M&Ms by now were empty. She did not know what to write. She released a huff, and dedicated herself again to the pain and joy to write.

**“urge to see the freckled dork naked as well grew with every second, and even though Jean tried to distract himself from the careful yet needy hands of Marco with those thoughts, it didn’t help much to get the blood flow into his pants under control.”**

The slightest of blushes crept on Sasha’s cheek as she thought how well-hung both of her friends probably would be. But just in case...

**To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
How many inches**

A few minutes and nervous-and-eager-checking-the-mobile later, the phone screen lit up on itself.

**From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Wat?**

Sasha rolled her eyes on such a stupid question.

**To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
U kno downstairs. How many inches**

Jean answered immediately.

**From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
THE FUCK SASHA!?!?!?!?**

**To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
I need for research i wont tell anyone**

**From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
NO SASHA NO**

Sasha frowned and returned to her laptop. As she examined the poorly written text she made a face. How am I supposed to write about them properly when they won’t tell? At least Jean wouldn’t.

**To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
How long is lil jean**

**From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
UGH sash really? idk i only could guess**

**To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Are you even trying**

**From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
I never jack off with someone else**

**To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U never walked into him or sth**

**From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Three crosses that i havent yet**

**To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
:P**

**To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
And freckles?**

**From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
I DONT KNOW GODDAMNIT SASH**

**To: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
How long is your dick**

Marco’s answer took by far the longest. After some time, he finally had considered to reply.

**From: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
Uhm... Sasha? Are you well?**

**To: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
Yes goddamn marco just tell me i need it for research**

**From: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
For what do you need it exactly? I mean you are not drunk or anything? Or did you smoke weed again?**

How could they be so ... _mildly boring and utterly confused because of such a simple question?_

**To: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
NO MARCO IM PERFECTLY SOBER I JUST REALLY NEED TO KNOW**

**From: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
I think it has kind of average size?**

**To: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHATS AVERAGE DEAR LORD**

After typing the message, she opened Firefox and typed ‘average dick length’ into the Google search-bar. Five seconds later, she examined a Wikipedia article more closely. It was titled ‘Human penis size’ and a more or less promising comparison of two dicks in erected and flaccid state was the first image. Sasha scrolled further.

**From: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
Err...**

**To: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
I looked it up 13 cm**

The next answer took _a bit_ longer.

**From: SWEET FRECKLED JESUS  
OK no, it’s a bit larger.**

**To: SMUTTY FRECKLED JESUS  
DID YOU JUST PALM YOURSELF TO KNOW HOW LARGE YOU ARE GODDAMNIT MARCO THE POOR RULER**

**From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY FRECKLED JESUS  
You asked me!**

**To: EXTREMELY SMUTTY FRECKLED JESUS  
OK if bigger than average then how long**

**From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY FRECKLED JESUS  
About um... 5-8 cm longer I don’t know where it really starts I’m sorry oh God this is embarrassing please don’t tell anyone we had this conversation...**

**To: EXTREMELY SMUTTY FRECKLED JESUS  
Ok thanks do you know how longs lil jean**

**From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Sasha, what are you doing? And I really have no idea... I mean I could /guess/ but that clearly would be in favour for Jean and maybe not quite realistic. And I’m really bad at guessing sizes. Why do you actually need to know such stuff?**

Sasha rather cut it at that. She looked at her badly-written smut, noted that Marco probably had about twenty centimetres downstairs and called it a night. She had school the next morning and luckily she had no class with either of the boys.

*******

With satisfaction Sasha noticed it was Friday, and except for football training, she had nothing in the afternoon, so she sat down with cookies and milk to write on. This time she got into the flow quite quickly, so she nearly forgot about the crisps next to her bed.

 **“Anytime he had noticed the buttons, and rapidly Marco’s chest was exposed, followed by his stomach, and Jean tossed the shirt aside after peeling Marco’s arms out of it.  
** **Jean’s hands were a bit more impatient than Marco’s; they weren’t satisfied with stroking over the muscular, tanned and freckled skin for long, so they began to unbuckle Marco’s belt, and shoving the trousers down. He was fast and Marco yelping in surprise since they had to brake their kiss and his cock felt some release. Jean smirked.**  
**‘Ja-Jean,’ Marco gasped as one of Jean’s hands ghosted over Marco’s now unclothed thigh and began to palm the stiffening bulge in Marco’s pants, the other hand gripping Marco’s hips that he won’t buck or anything. As though the teasing was not enough, Jean began nibbling on the freckled chest, leaving some red marks and playing with Marco’s hardening nipples. Jean pressed Marco against the wall like he had dreamt doing a hundred times before, but now it was real and Marco was wincing and panting because _he_ did turn him on so much, _he_ made his member grow to a considerable size of at least twenty centimetres. And Jean wanted to fuck him so hard, his own dick crying for freedom in his incredibly tight skinny jeans which were still untouched.”**

 _Yes_ , she thought, _this would be so much like the two dorks would be._ ****

****“Jean smirked at the sight, placing himself in the gap between Marco’s limbs. His fingers trailed along Marco’s thighs”** **

‘Sasha, you have practice today!’

Sasha glanced at the clock on her screen, frowning, and snapped her laptop close.

*******

****“the brunette rolling his eyes to the back and moaning.”** **

‘HÖH!’ Sasha shouted at her computer laying in front of her, almost tempted to do a tableflip though she had no table in reach.  
She was unconcentrated. _How much cake do I have to eat before my brain cells start working again?_ She groaned internally. And Connie wasn’t snapchatting back. She felt so down.

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
U still have to tell how long ur dick is** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
THE FUCK SASHA?!?!?!** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
IM SO BOOOOOOREDD** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Then do stuff with connie and stop asking me how long my dick is** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
CONNIE DOESNT REPLYY** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
And i know it actually turns you on** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
No?** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Oh yes right u rather stare at botts butt** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
NO SASHA I DO NOT** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Dontcha lie to yourself jean** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
IM NOT INTO MARCO THE FUCK SASHA WHAT DO U ACTUALLY KNOW ABOUT LIFE** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
More than u** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
As tho** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
In opposite to u i snugged with bott** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
WHAT?!?** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
No need to become a possessive bf jean it was one time and he really isnt into me (he rather likes dicks obvsly)** **

_Oh fuck._

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
IM NOT – WHAAT?!?!??!** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Dont lose youself he happens to be into douches as every nice person** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
You said dicks.** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Yes.** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Marco is into dicks.** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Yes kind of.** **

****From: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Like in general or someone special???** **

****To: JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Both. Definitely both.** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Who** **

****To: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
What was that** **

****To: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
DO U HONESTLY BELIEVE I TELL U LIL SHIT WHO MARCO FANCIES IF HE DOESNT TELL U THEN UR PROBLEM** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
I could tell u how long lil jean** **

****To: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Fuck u jean** **

****To: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Why do u even wanna kno** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Bc im his best friend?? Y do u wanna kno lil jean** **

****To: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Bc i ship it** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
Huh?** **

Sasha giggled.

****To: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Jeanie wants 2 know ur crush** **

****From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Oh God what have you done Sasha?** **

****To: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
I said youd like a dick** **

****From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
/A/ dick?** **

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Help i think i did sth not so strategically good** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
15.6 u o me an answer** **

****To: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Hang on ur dick is bigger than jeans** **

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS ITS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE** **

****From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
I can come at 4.15** **

****From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
SASHA WHAT HAVE U DONE** **

****From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Sasha? Are you serious or is Connie just with you?** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED:  
I have u now tell who marco fancys** **

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U r there in 15 min anyway** **

****To: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Not yet** **

****To: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
I dont o u anything** **

****From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Sasha...? :o I am scared.** **

****From: OBLIVIOUS JEANIEHORSE CHERRYSTONED  
HAVE U BRAINWASHED MARCO WONT TELL A THING** **

****From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
:P jean sends weird sms** **

****From: EXTREMELY SMUTTY AND FLUSTERED JESUS  
Sasha...? Jean wants to know whom I fancy, I need your help, what do I do???? D-:** **

‘AAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!’ Sasha screamed, throwing her arms over her head in despair. She threw her mobile as furthest possible, followed by some clothing lying on her carpet that she won’t feel tempted.

*******

‘O-kayyy,’ Connie eyed the screen. Sasha still had a writer’s block, and Connie really wasn’t helpful in any way.

‘Why are men so complicated,’ she sighed and let herself fall on her bed, right next to Connie hunched over her old-as-balls laptop.

‘Hey, we are not – oh God Sasha why do you write such stuff?’ Connie flushed deeper the more he had read. It still wasn’t more than a page.

‘Why ever not,’ Sasha stared at the ceiling, clueless what to do next. She felt the cool six-pack of beer at her leg.

‘This is – actually... If I were gay,’ Connie constantly interrupted himself, giving Sasha the idea to sneakily have a look at his groins.

‘ _If_ you were gay, huh?’ Sasha wiggled her brows.

‘YOU ARE JUST A TALENTED WRITER THAT IS!’ the man yelled nervously.

‘Thanks!’ she grinned goofily at him, ‘By the way, do you need help with that?’ She pointed at the small bulge between his legs.

‘Ugh.’ Connie pulled his T-shirt down that his crotch was covered, ‘No, I’m fine.’

‘I really don’t know how to write on!’ Sasha moaned and slipped down her bed onto the floor that her neck was in an uncomfortable position now, ‘Writing sucks.’

‘Well, not yet,’ Connie grinned and pushed the computer towards her. Sasha looked at him in utter confusion.

‘You should write on, maybe it’ll end the whole shit they are driving at the moment.’

‘We thought the same about _Valentine’s Day_ when it was in the cinema,’ Sasha rolled her eyes.

‘You have to admit it was fun,’ Connie grinned sheepishly.

‘Since then everybody assumed _us_ being the couple!’

‘OK, that was kinda nasty, yes. But the rest of our plan wasn’t too bad. They even sat next to each other.’

‘OK but _Jane Austen night_?’ Sasha remembered very well how they had sat together in Reiner’s flat, dressed with gloves, bonnets, and umbrellas, drinking tea and watching their entire Jane Austen movie collection. When they played _Who Am I?_ the two boys in question insisted on being Bingley and Darcy and that it was completely stupid to assume the two characters had a homoerotic relationship if read between the lines.

‘Or _Les Misérables_?’ she added reproachfully.

‘Don’t remind me in Marco still crying after we got out of the cinema.’

‘He once even came over last November and wanted to get me through the entire procedure. _Again_. He ate all my chocolate!’

‘But at least Jean wasn’t there.’

‘No, luckily we didn’t have someone yelling “French Revolution!” all fifteen seconds,’ Sasha admitted, ‘It was no good though.’

‘We have to do something.’ Connie looked stern at his best friend.

‘I at least know how long their dicks are,’ Sasha grinned triumphantly. Connie pressed his hands over his ears.

‘I think I’ll leave it’s pretty late already,’ he made his way between piles of clothing, bags, and Sasha’s dirty football shoes.

‘Live long and prosper,’ Sasha made the Vulcan sign which he returned, followed by a salute, and he was out of the room. Suddenly, Sasha’s eyes fell on the six-pack of beer Connie had brought with him, so she shrugged, opened one bottle and took a large gulp. She shoved herself on her bed again, pulled the computer closer, took another sip and decided to write on.

 ** **“‘You like that,’ Jean murmured as he unbuttoned his own tight jeans and pulled them down with one hand, the other one still tracing Marco’s leg. The latter nodded slightly, Jean was driving him crazy with his fingers which would not move a bit higher and serve Marco’s needy cock.”**  
** Sasha grinned and poured down a good third of her beer at once.  
**“At one point Marco literally howled. Jean hadn’t stop massaging his thigh for at least five minutes, and Marco grew impatient. He grabbed Jean’s hand and pressed it against his clothed boner and moaned loudly. The sound went directly in Jean’s dick, the young man now palming his lover’s dick with a tight grip. Marco gasped.  
** **‘You are so needy,’ Jean husked, trying to ignore the little wet spot on his own pants.”**  
‘Oh. My. _God_ ,’ Sasha breathed. She internally prayed that none of her little siblings or any other member of her innocent family would enter right now.  
**“‘Oh God _Jean_ just do me already!’ the freckled boy cried out desperately. Jean smirked. He got what he wanted.”**  
Or _worse._ Marco or Jean in person, demanding to know why she wanted to know their dick sizes. She had to giggle. At that point she also wondered where her phone happened to be, but as she saw it laying several metres away from her, she just shrugged and continued typing. She was far too lazy today.  
**“He bended down between Marco’s widely spread legs and nuzzled the bulge tenderly just before he pulled the pants down completely, and a hard, leaking cock sprang out of striped boxers.  
** **‘You are so _huge_ ,’ Jean moans as he plants kisses on Marco’s dick, making Marco’s hands clinging into the sofa, ‘ _ssso_ good,’ he murmurs and slides with his tongue over the slit.”**

She stared a bit into space and giggled again, pulling over another bottle of beer. ****

 ** **“Jean took Marco’s head into his mouth, letting his tongue slip under the foreskin, causing in a shivering and gasping Marco whose hands quickly slipped into Jean’s soft her, pressing his face against the freckled boy.  
** ** **‘J-Jean, p-plea-AAH!’ Marco’s grip tightened in Jean’s hair as the latter deep-throated the brunette’s dick.**  
**‘What is it, Marco,’ he grinned slyly as he pulled away shortly to take a breath.”**  
Oh _Gosh. Did I just write one of my best friends getting deep-throated by another friend, I need a fucking bible_ , Sasha gasped while taking another sip of beer. _Beer_. A funny word. She leaned closer to the screen.  
**“Without having much time to considerate, Marco had already pulled down Jean’s remaining boxers and pulled him on the couch with him.  
** **‘Can we just – like,’ Marco breathed against Jean’s swollen lips, ‘do it now –’ His voice faded as Jean kissed him wetly, both of them unable to leave their hands off another. Marco trailed his index down Jean’s defined front, following the happy trail down to his also hard cock. Jean inhaled sharply as Marco began stroking both their lengths with his one hand, the other one tangled in Jean’s messy hair. The freckled boy had to smile into the kiss as Jean made extremely obnoxious noises which Marco thirstily absorbed. God, he loved the tension, the tightness around his dick, the hot feeling pooling inside, and the tickling sensation of Jean playing with his nipples.**  
**Jean suddenly pulled away, Marco’s hand stopping jacking them both of as Jean reached behind himself to grab a bottle of lube from a drawer in the coffee table.”** – _wait, isn’t that a bit too random?_

Sasha just shrugged at the thought, the beer giving her the ‘I pretty much don’t fucking care at all’ attitude, and hammered into the keyboard again. And _no_ , no condom tonight. _Marco likes the cum up in his sweet little arse._ She nodded to herself in agreement. ****

****“Quickly Jean’s fingers were coated with a thick layer of lube, and now they circled around Marco’s entrance, loosening the tight muscles in his butt.”** **

_No, wait. Boys thrust into their hands when they jack off. Frick._ ****

****“God, he loved the tension, the tightness around his dick supported by Jean’s small thrusts into his hand, the hot feeling pooling inside, and the tickling sensation of Jean playing with his nipples.”** **

_Yes, better. Now,_ BUTTS. Yes, Marco really _had_ a sweet rocking arse, especially when those Oldies from the 70s played and he thought nobody was watching him.  
_AaaaaaAAAAIIIIII hooked on a feeling_ , Sasha sang in her head, then returned to her laptop with a slight swing to her hips. ****

****“Quickly Jean’s fingers were coated with a thick layer of lube, and now they circled around Marco’s entrance, loosening the tight muscles in his butt. Marco spread his hips farther, arching his back from the couch as Jean slowly poked one finger inside. It was a stinging sensation, a bit uncomfortable, yet Marco was used to it by fingering himself for a while, and he knew there was more, and it was _worth it_. He moaned breathily as Jean intruded further, now the finger being placed knuckle-deep inside Marco’s tightness. Jean kept on prepping him, making Marco take in sharp breaths and tangling his fingers in the rug lying carelessly around. Soon, the two-tone haired boy shoved in a second target, Marco groaned deeply as the two fingers pressed into that special bundle of nerves. Jean scissored his fingers inside Marco to spread him wider, and the sly grin he had on his lips made Marco’s eyes roll back.”** **

_Who-WHOA THEY ARE ALREADY PREPPING_ , Sasha had to admit proudly. That was the farthest she had ever come with a smut fic, and she definitely had a swelling chest by the feeling.

On a quick thought she dived for her mobile and had a message typed out within seconds.

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
ThEY ARE PREPPING NOW I AM SO FLASHED** **

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
I think i gonna give it to them when finished** **

Connie’s answer needed mere seconds.

****From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
U do not** **

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
YES** **

****From: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
Oh god wHYYYYYYYYY** **

****To: WORST BALDI-BRO EVAAAAA  
They deserve 2 b happy** **

Sasha giggled to herself and let her phone slip on the bed again. ****

 ****“‘Another one?’ Jean asked with his raspy voice, sending shivers down the other boy’s spine.  
** ** **Marco nodded rapidly, an soundless moan opening his mouth again as Jean pushes in the third finger. Marco felt so filled, and with every thrust and the more Jean scissored his arse, the lesser the stinging pain became and –**  
**‘ _Je_ AH–’ Marco cried out loud as Jean had found his sweet spot again. Jean’s grin widened as he brushed over and over his prostate, leaving Marco trembling from the sexual stimulation, tightening around Jean’s digits.**  
**‘So good,’ Jean purred into Marco’s ear. It was so sweet how Marco was exposed to him, and only him. He knew he was the first who would have this sight, and it filled him with lust as he imagined how his dick would thrust into the sweet freckled boy underneath him, spreading his butt cheeks in an adorable way. He ran his other hand over Marco’s stomach and freckled chest, the tiny moans and gasps turning him on even more. After an especially deep thrust, Marco snapped.**  
**‘Ja-Jeahn sto-ha – stop fooling w-with me-OHa, Jean please,’ he panted, his skin flushed red from the intense stimulation.**  
**‘I thought that was the purpose,’ Jean replied with a smirk, pushing his fingers in deep again.”**

 _If I go on by this rate, Marco came before Jean’s been inside._ Sasha worried on her lip. _I really need Jean to get inside!_ She stared at her keyboard fiercely, determined to let it happen tonight.

 ****“‘JEAN JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!’ Marco yelled, wimping on the hole inside him as Jean removed his fingers to coat his dick with slick lube now.  
** ** **‘Ready?’ Jean asked cautiously, and Marco almost was snapping back at him, instead he just nodded furiously and pressed his eyes close tight.**  
**Jean’s head spread Marco’s hole beautifully as it entered, but it wasn’t enough for Marco. He thrust his hips towards Jean that his length was completely filling Marco up, and now even Jean couldn’t be more patient, pulling his dick out almost completely to thrust in deep over and over again.**  
**Jean bent down to plant a sloppy kiss on Marco’s lips”**

Was that even real? Sasha stared at the two pages in awe, and reached for her beer. Another one empty.

‘ _Why’s the beer always gone_.’

She made a face and just as she wanted to grab another bottle, she noticed an urge (maybe it was also mixed with the wetness from her vagina) to pee.  
Groaning she stood up – the alcohol kicking in – and made her way through the corridor to the bathroom. Yes, a sweet piss – and _oh no, a massacre down my pants._ She knew that her urges didn’t come from just _anywhere_. She seated herself on the toilet while wiggling down her jeans and panties. Why did this happen today? And now? Out of all times Aunt Emma could have chosen, she had to cockblock her smut fic.

The piss was long. Like really long. One of the strongest Sasha ever had, and somehow this was really important to her. Still a bit tipsy from the beer she fished for a tampon to insert. The dirty panty flew into the bathtub. She really was too busy for cleaning it now.

Going commando usually wasn’t Sasha’s thing, yet it was irritatingly comfortable, and no one would notice anyway.

As she let herself fall on the comforter again she noticed her mobile glowing like a spaceship. Connie had snapchatted her again, this time sitting on the bus stop of the tiny backwater he called his home. ****

 ** **‘I forgot da beer’**** the caption read underneath a pouting lip.

Sasha quickly made a selfie with one of the empty beer bottles. ****‘sry rums all gone’****

Connie sent a close-up of a man-tear running down his cheek commented by a ****‘:‘(’****

Sasha cackled from laughter and threw her phone somewhere into the pile of rugs on the foot end of her bed. After opening her third bottle of beer, she glanced at her laptop more sternly. ****

****“Jean bent down to plant a sloppy kiss on Marco’s lips, inhaling all the shaky gasps from Marco’s sweet mouth”** **

Sasha yawned. If there was no company to fool around with, she became pretty tired, especially with beer, and she somehow really just wanted to fall asleep in the very moment. Actually she really didn’t like to stop mid-sentence, especially while writing, but at the moment she was even too tired for that.

She idly scrolled through her tumblr dash until her beer was empty, and then slowly doze away, still fully clothed and with the taste of beer in her mouth, the laptop screen turning dark after a while.

*******

Sasha stared at the blackboard as Mr Ackerman wrote down a formula, trying to make sense to SN1 reactions which she hadn’t understood ten months ago. She hadn’t written on for three days now, and the fuckton of exams they had in the few weeks between Autumn and Christmas Holidays was so tiresome. Jean scribbled down everything next to her, his eyebrows furrowed furiously. At least he had stopped glaring at her suspectingly.

Chemistry advanced class was maybe not the most brilliant idea she had in her life, but luckily she had received 13 points in her last exam. She didn’t trust her good luck though.

Yes, maybe she would be studying at least two hours before the Chemistry exam because Jean nervously would repeat everything he knew, yes she knew it was all relevant to their A-levels they headed in March, yes she knew that she probably would procrastinate everything again and like a miracle receive at least ten points. But she really wanted to finish her smut fic on all costs. She was broke like almost during the whole year, and they were heading Christmas far too soon. Connie would get something oddly tinkered though. They were the masters of trash.

Fortunately that day, Marco was almost always present when she was together with Jean, so neither dared to ask about the weird research Sasha had done a few days prior.

‘You cannot hide it for too long, Sash,’ Connie said as they walked to the bus stop together. Marco had to purchase some Christmas gifts in the city centre, so he and Jean had left already.

‘If _they_ can hide their affection from another for years, four more weeks aren’t such a big deal for me,’ she answered snappily.

‘Well, _“hide”_ ,’ Connie drew quotation marks in the air.

‘They are goddamn oblivious, I mean Jean didn’t even know Marco was in love with someone. But I’m gonna change that,’ she added with a devilish smirk in her scarf.

*******

It finally was too cold for Coach Shadis to let the team play outside on the field, so Sasha didn’t have to riddle on how to dress exactly. He let the girls run around the gym though. She felt the cold burning in her lungs, yet she kept moving on. Sometimes it was a perfect way to think things over.

Was she actually in love? She, not one of her friends who needed a matchmaker. Did she actually ship herself with any person, at any given time?

She remembered the tiny crush she had on Marco in 6th grade because he turned out to be an abnormally fine baker. But he had always been, well, just her friend. He was a really attractive friend, though. The kiss was just before one of those anxious seven-grader parties, the first where Jean would come, and out of eventualities, Marco needed to know how to kiss (though Sasha was as inexperienced as him and it was pretty awkward.)

Connie wasn’t such a kind of friend. They plotted together, were crazy goofballs, yet it was more like a soul-mate thing than someone to be in love with. They’d help each other out, no doubt, but that’s it.

Hitch next to her panted audibly as they were on their probably ninth round. _Does Shadis want to kill us all?_ Sasha thought angrily, and picked up pace.  
And Jean ... well, what was Jean? He pretended being the bad boy of their tiny crew, and at first it somehow was attractive to Sasha – but it didn’t feel right. She never had the strong bound as with Marco, or the match with Connie. They were something like ... colleagues. Yes.

_Anyway, through their gayness they are no thing for me. Though Jean had a giant crush on Mikasa in their middle years. That sly, bisexual bastard._

After a few more minutes Shadis let them inside again, and they picked up training.

 _But what am_ I _then?_ Sasha kicked the ball harder than intended that it hit Nanaba’s breast.

‘I’m sorry!’ Sasha yelled to the goal keeper. _No, but seriously, what am I?_

‘Sasha, stop gazing around, the match is in two weeks!’ Hitch snarled. Sasha rolled her eyes.

 _At home_ , she thought, _at home._

********* **

At home, the first thing (other than intended when she had quit practice) Sasha did was fishing for her laptop and opening Firefox.

‘Sex-u-al-i-ties,’ she muttered under her breath as she typed the word in her search bar. She instantly headed for the Wikipedia article, and began reading. Soon she landed on an article about pansexuality. Would I actually care if they were nonbinary? Sasha worried on her lip.

‘As long as they’re hot,’ she murmured with a shrug. She definitely wasn’t asexual. Her sex drive was too strong for this and she loved touching people, or people touching her, way too much.

‘OH MY GOD,’ she suddenly gasped. _Aromantic. Aromantic people were a thing._ She sighed in relief.

‘This explains a lot, I guess,’ she grinned, slapped her laptop close and headed for a shower. All the stress she had experienced during practice now was washed away by the warm, calming streams from the shower head. It was really relaxing, and Sasha couldn’t turn down her peaceful and content smile, even if she wanted. She dressed in her pajamas with her dressing gown. Actually she would have gone to bed right away if she hadn’t had any dinner yet, and Dad was cooking tonight, so this was definitely not a thing to miss.

*******

_I needed seventeen years to figure out my sexual and romantic attraction._ Fucking seventeen years. _Is that normal?_ Sasha stared at the two pages of smut in front of her. In that very moment she noticed that she had way too few girl friends. Because sometimes your mother is not enough. Because sometimes it is awkward, like really awkward, to talk about such stuff to your best boy friends. ** ******

******“Jean bent down to plant a sloppy kiss on Marco’s lips, inhaling all the shaky gasps from Marco’s sweet mouth”** ** **

Sasha sighed. ** ******

******“as his hips jerked into his lover repeatedly, brushing over Marco’s prostate several times as he had found a good rhythm.”** ** **

_This takes so longggggg..._

She did not know how but she ended up looking at adorable kitten gifs.

‘Oh my God, am I really that pathetic?’ she asked herself. ** ******

******“He coaxed more and more obnoxious sounds out of Marco’s throat, making his blood rush through his body on a quicker pace, holding back a cry.”** ** **

_This just sounds so pathetic, so completely pathetic. How is the entire foreplay hotter than the actual fuck? Jean just pounds into Marco, what else does happen, what else could happen?_ Sasha hoped that just staring at her words could help in making sexual intercourse per se more notable in literal works.

******“In, out, in, out.”** ** **

Sasha almost snorted at the words. _No. That can’t stand that way_. It looked like twelve-year-olds making _obnoxious_ jokes.

******“In, out, in, out, was basically everything Marco thought that he wouldn’t forget to breathe.”** ** **

_Very sexual breathing, Marco. Way too sexual – oh no, you_ actually have sex. _Frick._

******“The heat pooled further inside him, making him dizzy with lust. Jean glared at him with burning eyes, and with a quick smirk on his lips he took Marco’s dripping length in his hand and began stroking it hard.”** ** **

Yes, this definitely was necessary.

******“The sight Marco was showing made Jean moan into the freckled man’s crook, pushing and twisting both closer to their orgasm.”** ** **

_Oh gosh._ Sasha hid her blushing face behind her hands.

******“Marco’s arching back definitely was a turn-on for Jean, and he had to force back his orgasm. Marco definitely had to come first. Jean wanted to feel him tightening around his dick; the thought alone made his rhythm unsteady, and he rolled his hips uncontrolled against his lover. The closer they were to their highs, the louder the moans became, the more frequently they panted each other’s names in the most delicious nuances.”** ** **

Was this even real.

 ******“‘Jean-Jean I think I,’ Marco’s heart skipped a beat as Jean twisted his hand _just that way_ , ‘J-AH – I think I’m gonna –’  
** **** **He couldn’t finish his sentence since Jean pressed his lips on Marco’s in a fiery kiss, covering the moan the freckled man released together with white, sticky come in Jean’s hand. He tightened his sweet arse around Jean’s dick just perfectly, and within a few more thrusts, Jean filled Marco up with his own sperm.**  
**‘Marco”**

 _Oh-kay._ Now it was just afterglow-cuddles and maybe a bit sweet talking. The major part was done. Sasha grinned from one ear to the other. She had done it. _Finally._

 ******“‘Marco, you were so, _so_ good,’ Jean panted as he kissed the flushed skin of his lover.  
** **** **‘I think I could get used to this,’ Marco grinned and pulled Jean back to his lips. They lazily laid on the sofa for a while, cuddling and kissing until they decided to clean themselves up.**  
**‘I think I need a shower,’ Marco murmured, still in a daze.**  
**‘We could save some water if I come with you,’ Jean said with a smug grin and placed a cheeky perk on Marco’s lips.”**

*******

The Christmas bazaar of their school was very crowded, especially the younger children with their giant families added to it. Sasha and Connie were off duty as they wandered around with candied apples. Marco was selling self-baked chocolate-chip cookies and crêpes, but in about fifteen minutes Bert would take over the stand.

‘Hey Marco!’ Sasha waved in his direction. The freckled boy grinned and waved back, quickly flipping the crêpe in the pan.

‘Would you mind meeting us in the music room after your shift?’

At first Sasha wasn’t sure whether he had heard her, but as he yelled a ‘Sure! See you then!’ over the chattering children and their parents. Connie waved a good-bye, and they wandered off again.

‘Do you plan to give it to them today?’ he asked as they walked up the stairs, some eight-graders passing them, vividly discussing the fairy-tale theatre from a fifth class. Sasha grinned widely.

‘Yup,’ she said and patted her cotton bag with a comic Rudolph sewn on it, making the red nose blink. Her keys jingled inside.

‘I still wonder how they didn’t already bang on the match last weekend – it was hardly to miss, even on the pitch. They tried so hard not to look at each other, it’s almost surreal!’

They spend their time chattering about how unfair the foul from Annie Leonhard had been, a girl who once happened to be in Sasha’s football team.

‘Is Jean still brewing potions with Ackerman?’ Sasha wondered, as they walked down the corridor.

‘I thought so,’ Connie hopped up and down next to her, like a little kangaroo. He was the resemblance of Sasha’s emotional state, torn between excitement and anxiety because she just was about to hand out smut fics to the two persons staring in it. They glanced into the chemistry rooms, where Jean handed out what seemed the fifth cup of mulled wine to Dr. Hanji, who giggled and leaned on Mr Ackerman’s shoulder, muttering a dirty joke under their breath. It was pretty odd to see their teachers in such a state. Jean seemed a bit worried as he looked at Mr Ackerman’s stern expression, but since it brought in money the school could use pretty well, he poured in another one after Dr. Hanji had emptied their last.

Connie mouthed ‘IN THE MUSIC ROOM’ at Jean and intended to vanish again, if Dr. Hanji hadn’t spotted one of her favourite studends.

‘Aaahhh! Conniee! Are you enjoying the bazaar? The Advanced Chemistry has fine wine this year, come and try some, too!’ their grin was almost scary.

‘Oh, no thanks, we just had some cocktails in the Shooting Star Bar downstairs,’ Connie rubbed his neck nervously, ‘we wanted to go to the Karaoke in the Music Room, Hitch said it was quite fun.’

‘Oi, yes! Moblit surely is there! I’ll come with you guys!’ Dr. Hanji reeled towards the door, but as Sasha and Connie weren’t moving, they looked at them a bit confused.

‘Ah, you wanna wait for Jeannie?’ they grinned before turning to Mr Ackerman with fluttering eyelashes behind their glasses, ‘He sure can come with us, it’s like five more minutes of his shift, right? Right?’

Mr Ackerman shrugged. ‘Whatever,’ he muttered and leaned against a lab table. Jean grinned smugly as he cleaned his hands with a towel and removed the apron, laying it on the table next to the pot with mulled wine.

‘Karaoke, ha?’ he smirked as the three students with their Biology teacher made their way to the Music room nearby. They heard the cheesy Schlager-Music from the open door, some elder students already being filled up with alcohol, singing all along to Helene Fischer and giggling amused. Dr. Hanji joined them soon after finding Moblit, the trainee teacher for Music and Biology.

‘Heeeeyyyyy,’ they grinned a bit goofily, ‘Let’s get a song together, that’s what peeps should do at karaoke,’ but Sasha and Connie were busy with a different business to pay much more attention to their slightly drunk teacher.

A few minutes later, grinning freckled Marco came through the door, genuinely smiling at them and greeting them a small wave.

‘Hey guys!’ he beamed, ‘What’s up?’

‘I think these two goofballs want to sing karaoke, and as I know these two we’ll end up as–’

‘ _Aach_ , shut up, Kirschtein. No, we don’t want to sing karaoke, though if you feel the urge you totally can do that, but _after_ I gave you your Christmas presents.’ Sasha fumbled with her reindeer bag and she hold two almost identical DIN A 4 sized parcels in her hand. The wrapping paper was some kitsch with snowy Christmas sceneries that could be from the 50s.

‘I don’t care who get’s which, they are basically identical,’ she handed them to a confused looking Marco and a suspectingly eyeing her Jean, ‘I don’t know, if you want to unwrap it now, you should go somewhere else that you can discuss the content without public audience – or you wait until Christmas Eve, yet under one condition: You have to phone each other immediately after you have examined you present. Love you guys,’ she hugged them, rushed a perk on each cheek, and waved a quick good-bye while dragging Connie with her. Dr. Hanji finally could convince Moblit to sing _1000 und 1 Nacht_ – Dr. Hanji’s performance peppered with some cheeky giggles and dramatic poses.

Meanwhile Sasha and Connie hid behind the door frame so that they still could observe the two lovebirds.

‘Do you think that actually works?’ Connie asked as Jean began unpacking the present. Sasha shrugged.

‘Hopefully better than _Les Misérables_.’

*******

‘So, what is that?’ Jean eyed the cherry-red folder in his hands. Marco shrugged, still fighting with the ribbon, ‘She was so odd lately, anyway. Like asking for my dick size and telling that you two have snugged before ... This girl is kind of crazy.’

Dr. Hanji singing in the background, _‘so eng neben’nander und doch gar nix gecheckt – War alles ganz logisch – wir kennen uns zu lange – als dass aus uns noch mal irgendwas wird. Ich wusst’ wie dein Haar riecht –’_

Marco turned a bright shade of pink.

‘I don’t know, m-maybe open it, I don’t think that Sasha would just give us some old folders she does not – _oh._ ’  
Jean did as he was told, and the front cover titled **“The JeanMarco Project. _An essay on why these two should be definitely together or at least have sex._ ”**

 _'Tausendmal berührt – tausendmal ist nix passiert –’_ now Moblit had to join in again, Dr. Hanji whirling him over the tiny stage.

‘Oh.’

‘My.’

‘ _God_.’

The two boys stared at the paper in awe, turning embarrassingly red, and evaded each other for a few seconds until at first Jean and then Marco fell into a hysterical laughter. Brown eyes met golden ones, and suddenly, the laughter disappeared from their lips.

 _‘UND ES HAD ZOOM! GEMACHT!’_ Dr. Hanji yelled into the microphone.

‘I – I had no idea,’ Marco muttered, feeling the heat creeping on his face. This was ridiculous. How could Sasha do this, how did she now, how – Marco’s trail of thoughts ended abrupt as Jean pressed his lips on the other’s, pulling the taller boy’s head down slightly.

Sasha smirked at Connie, and both vanished to meet up with their families and head home. It had been an eventful afternoon.

*******

A few light snow flakes made their way down to the window as Sasha stared outside. It was Christmas Eve, they just had been in church and Mr Braus was preparing dinner, as Sasha’s phone lit up.

**From: Cutiepatootie Marco**  
**Hey Sash! I just wanted to thank you again for the present, and I hope you’ll like mine as well! Merry Christmas! :-)**

**From: Cutiepatootie Marco**  
**Though I must say that Jean’s prostate is stimulated very easily ;-)**

Sasha had to grin.

**To: Cutiepatootie Marco**  
**Merry xmas :) i hope u didnt wreck jeans sweet butt tho.**

Finally it had made _zoom!_ She couldn't believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo.... Please please PLEASE tell me how you liked it (or hated it - critiques are highly appreciated!)
> 
> If you want to read Sasha's smut fic without any breaks etc, just go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385149)  
> They are pretty much just goofballs.
> 
> Here're also all lyrics from that song there: [[link]](http://www.songtexte.com/songtext/klaus-lage/1000-und-1-nacht-zoom-43d93bb7.html) maybe you'll find a translation with the title, idk I'm just frickin tired rn..
> 
> my [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com) and [twitter]()


End file.
